Lonely Souls
by Notsureyet18
Summary: Emma is shaken badly by Graham's death. For the first time in years, she doesn't want to be alone. Another lonely soul hears her pleas. But is there more to this 'lonely soul' than meets the eye? Pairing officially named Swan Beauty. Smut!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my fourth, and probably last OUAT story. This was originally an extended scene from my first story, but I decided against it. Main pairing is Emma&Belle with a hint of Rumbelle. Has nothing to do with my other stories and will probably have three parts again. This might be a little strange, but I've always imagined Belle to be the type to become really attached really, quickly, especially the way she was portrayed on the show. Takes place right after 1x7. R&R, and please enjoy!

* * *

The walk from the hospital was a long one, and her leather boots were cutting into her heels. The night air had turned bitterly cold, stinging the young woman's eyes as she walked down the street. It was nearly midnight, but she desperately needed a drink. Slamming into Granny's Diner, she was relieved that it was nearly empty, except for Leroy, of course, who was huddled over three empty shot glasses. Emma didn't care as he glared her down as she dragged out the stool a few chairs away from him. Ruby was out the back in a minute, big smile plastered on her face when she saw Emma.

"Emma! How are-" Ruby's smile faltered when she took in Emma form.

Disheveled hair and puffy face, Emma's shoulder's were heaving up and down.

"Emma?" Ruby approached her cautiously.

"You know what?" Emma's face was turning beat red, a fake smile twitching wildly on her face, threatening to crumple any minute, "I could really use a drink!"

Nodding nervously, Ruby scuttled back into the kitchen the fetch Emma a quick drink. With a loud sigh, Emma tried to force her body to relax. Graham was gone. Gone forever. That kiss, that sweet, last kiss, memory tainted forever. Face scrunching up, hands wringing through her blonde locks, Emma took slow, deep breathes as she tried not to cry.

"Sister, if you're looking for sympathy, you're looking in the wrong place" Leroy's gruff voice cut through her train of thought.

Eyes darting over, Emma attempted to glare down Leroy, but he hadn't even turned his attention away from the drink he proceeded to slam.

"I don't want anything to do with your sympathy" Emma tried to snap at him, but the usual coldness that was in her voice had barely even a whisper of it's usual iciness.

Leroy snorted and shoved the now empty shot glass away from him.

"Graham's dead"

Leroy stopped fiddling with his shot glass. There. It was out. She had finally admitted the words she had been trying to keep suppressed, as if not saying them would make it less true. Ruby had just returned from the back, stopping dead in her tracks at Emma's words.

"Emma! What do you mean-" Ruby's voice was very shrill as she made her way over to Emma.

"Hey sister!" Leroy snapped before Ruby could become frantic, "I need to order another drink"

Ruby gaped at him for a moment, cheeks turning red as she lifted a finger to give Leroy a lashing, but he quickly cut her off.

"I said I need another drink" he then motioned towards Emma, "Her next round is on me"

Taking the hint, Ruby pulled out two glasses and filled them with whiskey. Sliding one to Emma, Ruby gripped the woman's hand. Eyes sparkling with unshed tears, she gave Emma's hand a squeeze before excusing herself.

"Thank you" Emma whispered. Leroy snorted again, retuning his attention to the new drink in front of him.

* * *

Two hours later, she was the only one left in the Diner. Glass after whiskey glass was slammed down, but nothing could erase him from her mind. Hot tears trickled down her cheek, but Emma no longer cared. Graham was dead. Officially pronounced dead. Ruby had called a coworker to relieve her shift for the night. When Emma showed no signs of telling her what had happened, the young girl squeezed Emma's shoulder and let her be. Elbows resting on the counter tops, Emma shut her eyes and tried to push the memory of those warms hands on her cheek.

There was a sniff beside her and Emma's eyes flew open. Staring at nothing but the white floor beneath her, Emma heard another sniffle to her left. Turning her head so slightly, Emma found herself staring at a pair of dainty blue silver heels on tiny feet. Eyes slowly moving upwards past the girl's legs covered in white stockings, a head full of thick, auburn hair was tumbling down shoulders also slumped over, tiny, delicate looking hands clutching an old, metal beer cup.

"Excuse me" Emma didn't even remember the girl coming in, "Are you ok?"

Emma found bright blue eyes staring back at her. She couldn't help but let the rest of her eyes skim over the girl. She was dressed in a blue, old fashioned dress with puffy white sleeves.

"I'm so sorry, did I startle you?" the girl had a soft twang in her voice.

"I didn't see you come in"

"I saw you sitting here, and you looked so sad. I wanted to come over, but I didn't think you'd want me saying anything" the girl gave her a soft smile.

"I'm fine" Emma said flatly.

"You're the new Deputy Sheriff, aren't you" the girl asked her, the twang in her voice becoming more pronounced.

"Yeah, the new Sheriff" Emma winced at the title. She didn't know why she had said that. Graham was the only Sheriff!

"Then why are you so sad?"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Look, I know when someone's not fine, and you are not" the girl seemed to take this as an invitation and scooted over to the barstool next to Emma. "I've been here for some time now and not once have you looked up from your glass"

Bright, sunny blue eyes piercing into hers, Emma couldn't help but flinch as the girl invaded her personal space. Her face was a milky white with a splash of pink for color, giving her a very porcelain doll look.

"The problem is you're in love" the girl said with a nod as she grabbed Emma's hands into her own, "And you're heart is breaking because you're not with the one you love. You need to go find your love!"

"Look kid, I'm not in love" Emma snapped as she tried to yank her hands away from the persistent girl.

"Believe me, I know love" the girl said with a soft smile as she reclaimed Emma's hands, "And you're in it"

'You'd think this woman solved the universe's biggest puzzle' Emma though snidely.

"Now go, be with him" the girl said with a squeeze to Emma's hands.

"He's dead!" Emma couldn't help but snarl as the last glass of whiskey began taking its desired effect, yanking her hand forcefully out of the girl's.

"Oh my goodness!" red spots formed on the girl's cheeks, "I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, save your sympathy" Emma said with a light snort as she looked back over to her half empty glass of whiskey with a frown. The girl was still staring at her. "I didn't get your name"

"I'm Belle" the girl said with another smile.

"Figures" Emma said with a chuckle as she remembered Graham blubbering something about a curse and everyone being fairy tale creatures.

_Graham_… Emma immediately felt her eyes begin to water up. Had it really been just a few hours ago? Looking up, the girl was giving her a smile so sympathetic that it would've put Mary Margaret to shame.

"So, where's the Beast" Emma said with a snicker.

"He was a coward" Belle lifted her chin adamantly, "He said he didn't want me"

"Yeah, well, that's men for you" Emma reached out and patted the girl's shoulder, "Trust me, I know. Any particular reason why you decided to drop by next to me anyways?"

"I've had my heart broken enough that I can sense it enough when another person is reaching out" a small tear dribbled down Belle's cheek.

"That's why I don't bother with love" Emma said, eyes rolling as she silently wished the girl would just leave her alone, "And I'm not interested in having anyone reach out to me"

Emma was startled when she felt Belle's hand reach out to stroke her shoulder, and she brushed off the girl's attempt to connect with her. Emma drained the rest of her glass. There was something strange about this girl next to her. Whiskey taking a hold of her, Emma glanced around the Diner, blinking when she realized no one else was in the room with her.

"Where is everyone?" Emma could hear herself slurring her words.

"There's no else here but you and I" Belle said, placing a hand on Emma's unsteady shoulder, "Everyone left a while ago"

"I-I need to get home!" Emma brushed Belle's hand off her shoulder and staggered towards the door. Before she could exit, she saw the dart board next to the door. The same dart Graham had used to get her attention still in it's same place.

Belle instantly appeared by her side again and Emma felt all her barriers drop in one, solid emotional plop in her heart.

"He's gone!" Emma felt herself cry loud, heartbroken wails, "He's never coming back! He's dead, he's dead! Graham, no!" Feelings arms extend around her shoulder, Emma allowed herself to be pulled in a tight embrace.

"There, there" she felt Belle pet her hair, "You'll be fine. Let's get you home"

Clinging to the blue dress, Emma allowed herself to be dragged out of the shop by Belle. Feeling as if she was walking on air, Emma didn't even remember her telling Belle where she lived as they walked down the dark, empty sidewalk. The entire way down, Emma could faintly hear Belle singing a soft, soothing tune. Before she knew it, she was standing outside her apartment door. Hands shaking, she fumbled for her keys, only to have them snatched away from her.

"Now, look at yourself" she hear Belle say next to her, almost tauntingly, "You've had so much to drink you can't even let yourself in the door"

Keys clicking, the door to her and Mary Margarete's apartment creaked open. Emma sighed again, her heart breaking at the sight of the dark, empty room. Mary Margaret was out again, and she desperately didn't want to be alone this night, of all nights.

"Don't worry" Belle seemed to read her mind, "I'm not leaving you all by yourself"

With a flick of the hallway light, Emma allowed herself to be dragged to her room. She had tried to make a beeline for her personal bottle of whiskey on the table but Belle scolded her and brushed off her pleas.

"You don't need anymore to drink tonight" Belle chided her as she steered Emma towards her bed.

Sinking into the bed, she looked up to see Belle hovering over her, before moving to her feet. Emma frowned as she felt the girl begin removing her shoes.

"Why have I never seen you here before?" Emma said, the whiskey in her system making her words come out in a gurgle.

"It doesn't matter" Belle said with a laugh, "The only reason I saw you was because you looked so lonely"

"I…rather…be…alone" Emma stammered, her tongue suddenly becoming thick.

"You're afraid of getting your heart broken" Belle said with a knowing look. She absentmindedly began stroking Emma's arm, before coaxing her to remove the jacket.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me" Emma pulled herself to a sitting position, eyes widening when she found herself face to face with Belle,

"I was all alone for so long" Belle said as she turned away, her full mouth turning up in a wistful smile before looking back at Emma, "And no one deserves to be alone. Especially after their heart has just been shattered"

Emma couldn't move, couldn't even speak as Belle reached out to touch her blonde locks. Seeing the blonde's stunned look, Belle moved even closer.

"You are such a lonely soul, Emma" Belle murmured, still stroking Emma's hair, "Yet such a strong, powerful, genuine soul. Someone whose heart anyone would be proud to have"

A look of uncertainty flashed quickly over Belle's face, her full, pink lips slightly parting as she closed the space between herself and Emma.

Feeling cool, soft lips on her own, Emma relished the physical contact. Indeed, before Graham…_Graham_…it had been such a long time before she allowed another person to be close to her. When she felt Belle pull away, the only thought in her mind was how desperately lonely she had been all these years, and how tired she was of it.

Gripping the younger woman by the arms, Emma gently pulled her back in for another kiss. This was nothing new to her; being alone for so long had driven her into the arms of several different lovers. Belle gave a sigh of delight and deepened the kiss, her arms going up to find Emma's shaking shoulders. In an attempt to further the kiss along, Belle's tongue traced a hot path against Emma's lip, softly asking for her to part them. With a sudden yip, Belle felt herself being rolled over, finding herself flat on her back, the blonde straddling her, their kissing becoming more urgent and demanding.

Snaking one hand up Belle's blue dress, Emma gently cupped Belle's face in the palm of her other hand. With one hand tracing hot paths along Belle's inner thighs, Emma couldn't help but grin as she felt the woman begin to buck underneath her. Belle's hand's slipping underneath her shirt to explore, Emma nipped, sucked, and kissed at the base of her neck, loving the sighs she was getting in response. One hand slowly, cleverly undoing the fastenings that held the front of the blue dress together, Emma traced a path down the exposed skin, finding the girl's cleavage.

With a mischievous look up at Belle, Emma dipped one hand into the loosened dress and exposed one creamy breast. At the same time, her fingers up the dress found the damp area of her underwear. With a flick of her tongue across the hardened nipple, Emma watched Belle gasp as she wrapped her lips around the rosy peak. At the same time, her fingers maneuvered inside the underwear, moving the cloth to the side. Finding the girl's sensitive, swollen bud, Emma pressed against it, watching Belle gasp and arch her back.

"Oh! Oh my! Emma!" Belle gasped.

Belle's hands flew to Emma's waist, clumsily struggling with her belt and zipper, maddening to get inside. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's lack of experience.

"Like this" Emma breathed in Belle's ear as she guided Belle's fingers to her aching point.

Grinding against Belle's hand, Emma heard herself moan. Slipping two fingers inside Belle's wetness, she felt her stiffen for a brief moment at the intrusion. Hands mimicking Emma's, Belle soon inserted two fingers inside of Emma before yanking her down for another kiss.

Rubbing her hand against Belle's sensitive clit, Emma felt her arch, and wrapped her free hand around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to her body. Lost in the new found feeling, Belle couldn't do anything but cling to Emma and moan against her shirt in desperation. Feeling the girl's hot walls beginning to clamp around her fingers, Emma moved her fingers at a more frantic pace. Belle's legs rising to wrap around her waist, head thrown back in pleasure, her moans were becoming louder and louder.

It wasn't long before she felt Belle exploding around here, her body jerking in spasms. Spare hand reaching down to manipulate herself, Emma rode herself to climax, coming not to far behind Belle.

"Emma" Belle gasped as she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde.

Emma gently rolled off Belle and looked down at her, admiring the flushed, rosy hue of her cheeks and her lips, which had now taken on a dark red.

"Oh my Emma" Belle panted, whimpering slightly from the lost of contact, "I do think I could love you"

Pulling Belle close to her, Emma allowed the younger woman to wrap her arms around her and cuddle close to her chest.

"Ssshh" Emma soothed her, stroking the dark locks, "Get some sleep"

Belle snuggled deep into Emma's shoulder, her limbs feeling limp from the sudden rush of ecstasy. Emma felt her eyes closing, her mind finally at ease, no longer lonely. Eyesight fading from fatigue, the last thing Emma remembered was seeing Belle's bright blue eyes hovering close to her face. Lips pressed against her ear, Emma heard the soft whisper.

"I will never leave you" Belle whispered in her ear.

* * *

And this is my first femmeslash. Nervous about it like my first smut story. Reviews always loved and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Been having computer issues and it's kind of awkward to write this story in the public library.

* * *

"_Oh my Emma" the words played in her head over and over, "I do think I could love you"_

Fingers traced lightly all over her body, leaving delicious tingles in their wake. Hearing herself groan, Emma reached out to grab the fingers to guide them to the area that had now begun aching desperately. Guiding the fingers to her, Emma heard a soft giggle as the fingers began playing with her panties. Slipping two fingers inside, Emma groaned as her hips arched into the touch as Belle found her sensitive clit and began rubbing. Feeling herself growing wetter by the minute, Emma parted her legs to give Belle's fingers more access to her aching point. Clawing at the bed sheets, Emma suddenly felt the intense urge to yank Belle down on top of her.

"Oh!" Emma shot up to pull the girl down on her, eyes blinking wildly when she found herself grasping at thin air.

"Shit!" Emma rubbed her sore eyes as her head pounded from the hangover.

"Emma!" her eyes flew open hopefully, but she was soon disappointed to see the worried frown of Mary Margaret, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" Emma said with a slight moan as she swung her legs off the side of the bed, "When did you get home?"

"Get home?" Mary Margaret gave her a very questioning look, "Emma, I never left. I came home after school ended and was in the middle of grading papers when I fell asleep"

"You were here the entire time!" Emma felt her face burn red, "Shit, Mary Margaret I am so sorry, I thought you were gone-"

"Emma, what's going on?" Mary Margaret took a few steps away from her, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I feel like I have" Emma whispered to the floor before peering up at Mary Margaret desperately, "Last night, I was upset over Graham and I had a bit too much to drink"

"Yeah, I can see that" Mary Margaret nodded sarcastically as she folded her arms.

Emma waved off her friend. "Anyways, some girl helped me home. Have you ever heard of someone named Belle?" Margaret shook her head. "She's a bit shorter than me, has long auburn hair and big blue eyes. Thinks love is the key to everything?"

"I've never heard of her" Mary Margaret continued to shake her head, "And I know almost everyone here"

Emma let her hands flop to the side in exasperation. "She would've been all over Henry's curse theory"

Something clicked in Mary Margaret's mind and she peered up at Emma intently. "Wait, that's sounds a lot like Mr. French's daughter, Isabelle. But there's no way it could've been her"

"How come?" Emma wanted an answer and she wanted it now.

Mary Margaret looked very uncomfortable. "She died some years ago"

Emma blinked is shock. "Oh"

"Emma, I think you need to go get some coffee" Mary Margaret advised her friend, "I think you had way too much to drink last night and were seeing things. Where did you meet this girl anyways?"

"Granny's" Emma was completely flabbergasted. Last night had seemed so real. "Everyone was gone and it was just the two of us"

"Yeah, you were dreaming" Mary Margaret said with a closed lip smile, "As for Ms. Isabelle, the last person who saw her alive was Mr. Gold"

"Gold?" Emma couldn't help but sneer the name.

"Yep, she was his housekeeper for a while. Her father owed him money and she went over there to work off the debt. One night he fired her, and then no one heard from her again. A few days later, it was reported that Madam Mayor found her dead in the street"

"Interesting" Emma could help but give a soft laugh, "Regina probably poisoned her"

Mary Margaret gave her a withering look. "Actually, they blamed Mr. Gold originally, but he managed to have the accusations dropped"

"I'm sure he did" Emma gave another soft laugh, this time from relief, "That was one weird dream. I'm going to go jump in the shower and then I'm going off to the station"

"Emma" Mary Margaret called after her, "You don't have to rush. It's not even six in the morning. You don't have to be at the department for another hour and a half"

"Yeah, I know. Going to go in early today. Need some time to think"

* * *

A few hours later and with a clearer head, Emma was off in her car, doing a morning patrol of the back area of Storybrooke. Ms. Ginger had left an angry voicemail on her phone about a neighbor's dog barking uncontrollably in the night. Unfortunately for her, this was the second time she had gotten the report, and Ms. Ginger lived away from everyone else. Driving around the forest was not something Emma was comfortable with, especially after seeing Graham's wolf.

Her thoughts trailed to the night before of Belle, or whoever the girl had been. It had been such a vivid dream and periodically throughout the day, Emma could have sworn she felt the girl's fingers still tracing over her body. Feeling that sensitive area beginning to tingle again, Emma roughly pushed the thoughts away.

_"I do think I could love you"_ Those soft words replayed over in Emma's mind, making her body tense uncomfortably. She did her best to shake off the images running through her mind.

Something white caught the corner of Emma's eyes and she slammed on the brakes. Thinking she had found the wolf again, Emma dashed out of her car, straight into the heart of the woods. She dashed wildly around for a few minutes.

"Hey!" she called out to no one in particular.

Something rustled behind and Emma instantly spun on her heels towards the noise. The bush was rustling. Eyes narrowing in concentration, Emma stealthy crouched down and inched her way towards the bushes, biting the inside of her cheek to stop from making any unwanted sounds. The rustling grew louder and louder-

"Oh!" Emma fell over flat on her back as two squirrels dashed out of the bushes. Closing her eyes, Emma took in several deep breaths, glad no one was around to see her. "Really!"

There was a slight giggling from behind her that made Emma's eyes fly open again. Arching her head back, Emma saw a pair of silver heels standing above her. Flipping herself over, her eyes trailed up the blue dress, finally to the dark tresses.

"It's you!" Emma gasped as she pulled herself to her feet.

Belle stood just a few feet in front of her, dressed in the same blue dress as the night before. Only this time, she wore a dark green forest came over her shoulders with a hood.

"Where did you come from?" Emma asked her, her voice coming out sharper than she had intended, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I've been here the entire time" Belle said, her accent ringing softly in Emma's ear, "I've been watching you bravely fight the huge, ferocious squirrels over there"

"You saw that eh?" Emma stood stark still, remembering her earlier conversation with Mary Margaret, "Did you see my roommate in the apartment last night? She said she had been there the entire time"

"No one was there, but you and me" Belle said with a coy smile.

"Is that so" Emma could help but shift away from Belle. Something about the entire situation didn't sit right with her.

Belle didn't seem to notice Emma' tense disposition. Practically skipping, she was soon within arm's reach of Emma, a huge, knowing smile on her face.

"Admit it" she teased as she craned her slender neck towards Emma, "You're happy I'm back!"

Too shocked to say anything, Emma gave a half smile as Belle brushed off some dirt on Emma's face. Feeling the cool, soft fingers against her face, Emma couldn't help but shiver. There was no way this girl wasn't real.

"Follow me" Belle's eyes were twinkling so brightly that the stars would've been envious. Grabbing a stunned Emma by the hand, she continued on. "Follow me, Emma"

"Wait!" Emma shrieked as Belle began prancing away from her. Turning behind a few large trees, Belle was suddenly gone from sight. Sprinting, Emma was soon after her. "Hey, where are you going?"

She could hear Belle's sot laughter all around her. Emma broke out into a full run but it seemed the faster she ran, the farther Belle's voice became. Foot, hitting a tree stump, Emma soon found herself face flat on the ground again.

"Oh jeez" Emma growled under her breath as she pulled herself off the ground for what seem like the hundredth time that day.

"Pretty Sheriff" she heard Belle's singsong voice.

Looking over, she saw Belle smiling at her as she readjusted her hood back over her head. With that, she hopped over a fallen tree and disappeared from view.

"Hey wait!" Emma couldn't help but become frustrated with the girl.

Ankle twisted from her fall, Emma couldn't chase after her. Angling herself over the fallen tree, Emma stopped when she saw a group of tall bushes rustling. This time, she caught the shine of dark hair amongst plants, convincing her this time, there was actually a person in them.

"Hey!" Emma shouted as she saw the head move, "I'm not playing this game-" Emma came to a dead stop when she saw who it was behind the bushes.

"Good morning Deputy" came the rich, Scottish accent, "Sorry if I startled you"

"I-I'm sorry" Emma stuttered, "I thought you were a woman for a second"

Mr. Gold frowned at her. "Did I forget to take off my dress?"

"No, I-I, I'm sorry, long day!" Emma still continued to gape at him, as she took in the suit, apron, and shovel in his hand. "What are you doing out here?"

Mr. Gold stopped to inspect his shovel before answering her. "Spot of gardening"

"Gardening? In the woods? In a suit?" Emma looked at him incredulously, "Really? What are you gardening in the woods?"

"None of your concern" Mr. Gold gave her a wolfish grin before pointing his shovel at her, "And what might you be doing out here?"

Emma went to answer, but she stopped. Pulling herself back into her calm, cool, demeanor, she matched Mr. Gold stare for stare. "None of your concern"

"No, you were looking for a woman" Mr. Gold gave her a sarcastic laugh, "Well, Deputy, I can understand that desperate times call for desperate measures, but I highly doubt you'll find a woman out here"

"Excuse me! No, I meant I had seen someone and I was trying to find her!" Emma sputtered out.

"Oh, I see" Mr. Gold gave her a self satisfied grin as he angled himself around her, "I do wish I could be of more help to you Deputy, but I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone out here"

Emma was too stunned to say anything as she watched him walk off. Momentarily tempted to see what he had been 'gardening', she decided against it and continued her search for Belle. After another hour had passes by, Emma found herself staring at her patrol car. She had been wandering in one giant circle. Yanking opening her car door, she slid into her seat, griping the steering wheel as she tried to regain her composure. It was a good couple of minutes before she knew she had enough control over her emotions to drive.

* * *

"Hey Ruby" Emma said as she took a seat at the bar. She had just finished her shift for the day and Belle hadn't made any other appearances that day.

"Emma, are you ok?" Ruby approached her as she took Emma by the hand, "I know, it' the thousand dollar question"

"I'm fine" Emma said bluntly as she reclaimed her hand, "Question about last night; did you see a girl wearing a bright blue dress with dark hair?"

"No" Ruby shook her head, "What was her name?"

"Belle" Emma said flatly. It seemed that the conversation was going to take the same direction as it had earlier with Mary Margaret, and she wished she hadn't brought it up.

"There isn't anyone here by that name" Ruby's brow furrowed in confusion, "Then again, there might be a few people around here I actually don't know"

"Yeah. Right" Emma rolled her eyes.

Ruby shrugged slightly. "Sorry. You here for a drink?"

"Sure, why not" Emma said, feeling very disappointed.

Ruby nodded and walked off back into the kitchen to get Emma' usual glass of whiskey. Staring at the floor for a few minutes, Emma began wondering if she had indeed made Belle up. First Mary Margaret, whom everyone knew and loved across the town, hadn't heard of Belle, and now, neither did Ruby. And Ruby was one that seemed to make it a personal goal to know everyone in town. Could she really have been that lonely? Maybe Belle was just the quiet type who kept to herself mostly? And if she were real, why did Belle suddenly dance away from her?

'Maybe she's embarrassed' Emma couldn't help but think to herself as she pulled her arms around herself for comfort. Feeling a heavy pang in her chest, Emma did her best to throw up her walls as high as she could.

"Looking for me, pretty Sheriff?" Emma heard a soft giggle next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I'm slow to update. Found a way to extend this story. This is one of those plots that have to be done just right, and I don't want to do this half way. I now have a Beta for this story as well, Luna. As for naming the pairing, I think I like Swan Beauty best. Thank you Kendra Luehr for naming this lovely couple! And thank you for the reviews and everyone who made this a favorite.

* * *

Emma couldn't move, couldn't even breath as her throat constricted on its own. Any attempt she made at sound came out in incoherent stutters. There was a large clash of thunder that rocked the Diner. Mouth hanging open, Emma's lower lip trembled as she stared at the bubbly brunette sitting next to her.

"I heard you asking for me" Belle gave an innocent giggle as a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"You!" Emma said shakily, her voice coming out just barely over a whisper.

Belle moved closer to Emma, smile on her face as she hovered right before Emma, their noses almost close enough to touch. "Me"

"Where did you come from?" Emma's eyes narrowed in confusion. Looking around the Diner, she couldn't help but tense up when she realized they were the only ones in the restaurant again. "Where did you disappear to earlier?"

"Oh, if I told you, that would spoil the surprise!" Belle fluttered her eyelashes innocently at Emma, "All in good time, my pretty Sheriff"

Belle stood up and dragged her stool closer too Emma, They were now so close that their knees were touching. Sometime during the day, Belle had discarded her emerald green robe. Something about the whole situation didn't sit right with Emma.

"Are you embarrassed?" Emma asked her. Belle arched an eyebrow in confusion, and Emma continued on. "I mean about…well…last night?"

"Why would I be embarrassed?" Belle's brows pinched together, hurt coming through in her voice.

Emma blinked at the hurt expression staring back at her. "No! No, I didn't mean anything by it! It's just that, well, you keep reappearing and disappearing. And if you weren't embarrassed, why did you leave this morning?"

"I was thrown out of my home" Belle said, anger making her accent come in thicker, "No one here wants to see me, or rather, they refuse to"

"Oh…kay" Emma just sat there and nodded for a moment. She made a mental note to ask Mary Margaret about how she could find more information on this girl. "Is your real name Isabelle French?"

"Absolutely not!" Belle pulled back as if Emma had struck her, "My name is Belle! It's not abbreviated! My own mother had me named!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Emma reached and grasped Belle by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

Belle pouted for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip as she stared wide-eyed at Emma, eyes bright with tears. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No" Emma felt an emotion well up in her chest as she reached out to stroke the girl's hair, "It's just strange that no one here seems to know you, that's all"

"No one here knows you" Belle's tone was hostile, "You are a stranger from the outside. Me, I'm a stranger from the inside"

"Look, look, I'm sorry" Emma's eyes darted around nervously, wishing Ruby would come back out of the kitchen.

Belle stuck her chin up in the air. "This is not the conversation I wanted to be having with you"

"Really?" now it was Emma's turn to be confused, "What conversation did you want to have?"

Still chewing on her bottom lip, the corner of Belle's mouth turned up in a devious grin. Before Emma could pull away, Belle threw an arm around Emma's neck and pulled her in closer. Shoving her free hand inside Emma's jacket, she let her hand play across Emma's chest, her fingers finding already hardened nipples beneath the material.

"What are you doing?" Emma's voice came out in a pant as she quickly eyed the back door to the kitchen. _Where the hell had Ruby gone?_ "Someone might come in"

"Not if you remain quiet" Belle said mischievously, her lips finding Emma's.

Emma's eyes went wide when Belle's fingers left her breasts and trailed down south. Fingers coyly playing at Emma's zipper, Belle slipped her hand between Emma's legs, her hand grinding against Emma's center. Emma let out an inarticulate groan as she parted her legs, hands flying out to grasp Belle by the arms, pulling her even closer. Taking this as permission, Belle slowly unbuttoned the top of Emma's jeans, eliciting a louder groan from the Sheriff.

Center beginning to throb painfully, Emma shuddered as Belle's finger's found her swollen clit. Hand reaching out to cover Belle's, she guiding the girl's fingers over her, her breath coming out in a hiss as Belle inserted one finger inside her slick, hot, folds. Gasping into Belle's mouth, Emma entangled one of her hands into Belle's auburn locks, the other hand smacking down on the counter top. Tongue's intertwining wildly, Emma felt the pleasure building desperately, and she bucked her hips. Belle's hand moved in a faster rate, and Emma arched her hips is response, allowing Belle to penetrate her even deeper. With one final, delicate pinch on her clit, Emma felt her walls beginning to clench around Belle's innocent, yet clever fingers.

"Shit!" with one, sharp inhale of breath, Emma clutched onto Belle as her body began clenching sporadically from the powerful orgasm. For a few minutes, all Emma could do was tremble as she leaned against Belle's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're the only one who can see me" Belle murmured in Emma's ear.

"What?" Emma was still panting for breath as she pulled away from Belle to stare her in the eye.

"You'll find me, I know it" Belle said with a soft smile as she played with a strand of Emma's sweat dampened hair. Leaning in, she gave Emma another soft kiss before whispering, "I'll never leave you, pretty Sheriff. I think I am falling in love with you"

"Whoa, wait a minute-" before Emma could finish her protest, Belle leaned back in, capturing Emma's lips for another heated kiss.

Closing her eyes, Emma allowed Belle to deepen the kiss. She had been alone for so long, and right now, Belle felt good, even if it was only for a little while. Hearing Belle give a soft sigh, Emma reached up to cup her face-

-finding herself again grasping at thin air. Once again, Belle had vanished.

There was another loud crack of thunder, swiftly followed by lightning. Mouth handing open, Emma stared at the empty spot in front of her, blinking stupidly for a few minutes, face twisted in confusion. Belle was gone, and her stool was back in its rightful place, as if it had never been moved.

"Emma?" Emma could hear Ruby's voice. She slowly counted to three, trying to will herself away from the situation. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Uh, hi?" Emma turned beat red when she turned to see Ruby standing right on front of her. Ruby's eyes were so wide that Emma could practically see the big bold question mark dangling over Ruby's head.

"Uh, Sheriff, what are ya grabbin' at?" Emma could hear the sarcastic, confused grunt coming from next to her. Turning to her side, her face inflamed even more when she saw Leroy sitting just a few seats away from her. He was fiddling with a glass of whiskey in his hand and was giving Emma the oddest look. "Who's Belle?"

"You didn't just see her!" Emma shrieked.

"No one else was here" Ruby said as she cautiously approached Emma, red lips pursued in confusion as she played with a strand of her hair "I don't think you need to have any drinks tonight"

Emma's eyes managed to grow even wider as her breath came in in shallow, frantic pants. Everything around suddenly began moving very quickly. It was Leroy's grunt next to her that snapped her out of her trance.

"So…this Belle girl?" Leroy said, unsuccessfully trying to hide the laughter in his voice, "Is she like your girlfriend?" Eyes going wide with renewed interest, he shot around in his seat to face Emma, "Is she hot?"

Face warming, Emma turned and gave Leroy a glare that would have frightened any sober man. "Oh you and I are not having this conversation!"

Leroy couldn't help but snicker as Emma jumped to her feet. Snatching her jacket, Emma then proceeded to storm out of the Diner.

"Hey, hey, Emma wait!" Ruby's heels were clicking as she ran after her.

Rolling her eyes, Emma tried to hide to irritation as she turned back around to face Ruby. "What?"

"Your fly is down" Ruby smirked as she pointed at Emma's pants.

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Emma looked down to where Ruby was pointing. Sure enough, not only was her zipper down, but the button was undone as well. Heart racing wildly, Emma knew for a fact that there was something not right about the whole situation. For a brief second, Emma thought she heard Belle's innocent giggle next to her.

"Um, thanks" Emma muttered as she hastily redid her pants.

"I think you need to get home" Ruby said, her voice full of concern as she put a hand on Emma's shaking shoulder, "You don't look so good"

"I'm fine" Emma said roughly as she moved away from Ruby, "There's something I got to do first"

Ruby's pinched in worry as Emma turned back around and left. Adjusting her hoodie, Emma frowned as the wind around her blew everywhere. There was most certainly a bitch of a storm approaching as there was another clap of thunder. Shielding her eyes from the wind, Emma hunched into her jacket as she made her way down the main street.

"Emma!" a soft voice called out to her.

Turning to her side, Emma felt agitation course through her veins as she saw Belle standing in an alleyway, innocent trademark smile on her lips. Blue dress flowing everywhere in the wind, Belle made a come hither motion with her fingers. Lips pressed into a scowl, Emma turned on her heels to go after her, only to have Belle turn a corner.

"What is going on? This is not funny!" Emma shouted at her over the wind. Turning the corner, Belle was standing in the middle of the street next to a large trash can. Ignoring the raindrops that had begun to pour, Emma broke out into a run to reach her. "Seriously! Belle!"

Emma was not more than two feet away when Belle turned around, kicking the empty trash can behind her, tripping Emma. Hands flying out to brace herself, Emma collided with the ground with a loud thud.

"Ah, shit!" Emma gritted her teeth against the pain, moving her hands to rub her injured knee, "The hell is your problem?"

Belle slowly walked back over to Emma, seeming to not notice the rain that was now drenching her completely. Kneeling down, she hovered over Emma and for a moment, time stood still. "Come and get me, Sheriff"

Emma could do nothing as Belle turned and walked behind another corner. "Hey! Cut the crap out! What are you doing?"

"Just taking out the trash, Deputy" Emma turned to see none other than Mr. Gold standing outside with a large trash bag in one hand, the other hand holding a large black umbrella, "And it's looks like you had the same idea in mind"

"Excuse me" Emma angrily pulled herself up to her feet, wincing at the pain in her knee, "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, as I've already, informed you, I am taking out the trash" Mr. Gold smirked, "You are, after all, behind my shop. Perhaps, I should be the one asking you what you are doing here"

"Behind your shop?" Emma sputtered out, nervous laughter escaping her lips.

"Why, yes indeed" Mr. Gold shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable without his cane, "Still looking for that woman, I presume. How is that going?"

"I don't have time for this" Emma glared at him as she tried to limp past him.

"No, but you have time to wander through alleyways in the pouring rain" Mr. Gold gave a slight chuckle as he raised the large trash bag. "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal; you deposit this bag into the trash can, and then you can come inside my office and dry up"

* * *

Will Emma take Gold up on his deal? Will she ever catch up with Belle? Until next time, readers!


End file.
